In U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,974 there are described a number of 4-cyano-4-phenylcyclohexanamines, displaying spasmolytic and neuroleptic activities.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,821 there are described a number of 1-(4,4-diphenylcyclohexyl)piperidines which are useful as long-acting psychotropics, anxiolytics, sedatives, analgetics, CNS-inhibitors, anti-inflammatory agents, coronary vasodilators and hypotensive agents.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,248 there are described a number of 1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazaspiro[4,5]decan-4-ones which are CNS-depressants and neuroleptics used as tranquillizers.
The compounds of the present invention differ from the prior-art compounds by the presence of particular substituents on the cyclohexyl and/or the piperidine ring and/or by their pharmacological activities.